disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesomeperson110/Neo DC Comic characters!
Alright, guys. This is the blog for characters of the DCW comic. If you were not here at around March 9th through the 15th-25th or around that ( of the year 2014) this project may be unfamiliar to you. This project was originally called the Disney Create Show, but after a while it got scrapped due to lack of perseverance and enthusiasm, and it contained much more than we could handle. But the project has been restarted, but instead made into a comic. Which is so much easier, more time-conservative ( though it may be tedious), and much more around our capability range in general. Now, if you'd like to be in the DCW comic, you post your character here. Include a bio, and a full body picture. (Try to include side view and all that stuff). But remember, not every character will be a main character, but every character will make an appearance, or more. Before you go skipping off, closing this tab, to make a character for the show, I'd like to tell you a few things about the making of your character's bio. *Try not to make your character a Mary Sue/Gary Stu! Mary Sues/ Gary Stus are those perfect, can-do-no-wrong characters, with no flaws. Normally, Sue characters have tragic backstories to obscure their perfect character, but trust me, that's not going to make the story how it should be, and there will be no way to put character development into your character. *Just because I said Mary Sues/Gary Stus have sad backstories does not mean that they're automatically a Sue character. Just don't make your character perfect, it's okay to have a sad backstory. But we don't want an overload of them! *Try to make your character have something to them that makes them recognizable. Don't make him/her a default character who's shy before you get to know them ( there was a lot of those in the previous project) but then, like, completely the opposite once befriended. ( It's not a horrible quality to have, but try not to overuse it, guys!) *Well-balanced characters are crucial. Take example my character Haru Etoiles. He's fast, witty, and strong, but he's also pessimistic, hardheaded, and easy to be "bitten by the green-eyed monster". It's not horrible to make your character have flaws! That's human. *REQUIRED THINGS IN BIO: #Name ( NO DUH) #Personality #Physical characteristics #Likes/Dislikes #Things they are good at #Things they are bad at #Age (should be around middle school age, 11,12,13,14 maybe) #Other (i.e, fears, phobias, allergies, reactions to certain things) Alright, now I'll stop rambling. Now you can go make your characters! Oh wait. P.S: The story is us in an art school, learning about art and having adventures. I can't believe I forgot that lol See this: http://disneycreate.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:110668 Characters Name: Daphne Personality: Serious, well rounded, loves her little bro Physical characteristics: Brown hair, blue eyes, blue machine wings, purple coat (Like the 11th doctors) jeans, and T-shirt. Converse. loves her bro, and Marvin (THeir platapus) also likes monster hunting (their job) and cake. And Sherlock, the BBC show Monster hunting, being a leader, playing chess, art. Following a crowd, baking, risk (the board game) 14 Species: human Budding extraterrestrial scientist who's trying to fashion wings so they can fly, and believe monsters exist and hunt for them. Name: Eliot fun, happy, a little oblivious sometimes. Brown hair, green eyes, green machine wings, green marty mcfly type coat, jeans, T-shirt. Converse. Loves his sister and his pet platapus, Marvin. Also likes monster hunting, pie,playing with Marvin, Doctor who, and swingsets. Monster hunting, Risk (the game), music (the piano, to be specific), hide n seek, and finding clues. Playing chess, art, cooking, tag, and sitting still. 13 species: human. Pet:marvin, a platapus. (He is brown fured and brown eyed) Budding extraterrestrial scientist who's trying to fashion wings so they can fly, and believe monsters exist and hunt for them. Name: Jacy "Red" Skys Age: 13 1/2 Personality: Funny, crazy, out going, fun loving, hyper, strong headed, a little dence at time but is still a little smart, lazy. Physical characteristics: shortish dark brown hair with purple highlight, brown eyes, normal wear either black jeans or shorts with leggings, normal tees some days with under shirts. Likes: Fun stuff, childish things, creativity, art, Anime, Sci-Fi, helping, books. Dislikes: Work, physical activity, rude and annoy people, math, boredom. Things she is good at: drawing, comity, acting, roleplaying, writing. Things she is not good at: Pronunciation, spelling, listening to others, following orders. Others: She has a fear of spiders and anything that can fly and sting you. She can't really take silence situation- or akward ones. She'll flip out and litterally attack you and repeat "DO YOU SEE THAT" if she see something on T.V.-- or anywhere-- that's anime or Sci-Fi. Category:Blog posts